Antibodies (Ab) that recognize and adhere to proteins on the surface of bacteria, virus or parasites help immune system cells identify, attack and remove them from the body. Similarly, monoclonal Ab (MoAb) that adhere to cancer cells but not to normal cells can be an effective therapy for human cancers. Such MoAbs are generally murine Abs genetically modified to contain human constant regions (“humanized”). However, fully human MoAb are potentially superior to humanized murine MoAb as therapies for human cancer because of their absence of immunogenicity in humans. Human B cells can be stimulated to produce Abs that recognize specific human target proteins. However, previous methods are typically very complex and yield inconsistent results. Therefore, there exists a need in the art for improved methods for producing human monoclonal antibodies.